


First Day of school/ Demanding starting

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [34]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina
Summary: CN April 2018





	First Day of school/ Demanding starting

Theresa was starting to regret asking her parents to let her change schools, to let her go somewhere where normal people went. She was tired of going to a school where everyone were either a royalty or some some sort of an insanely rich kid. Still, a first day at a new school was a terrifying experience. As soon as she stepped into the school hallways she had to fight the urge to run back outside. It felt like everyone were staring at her. Was she just imagining it? Or did they already all knew who she was? Damn. Of course her father would have had to told the school, but what if the headmistress loved to gossip? What if she hadn't been able to keep her mouth shut? She would make no friends here if everyone knew who she was.  Theresa looked up from her shoes and noticed there were a couple of kids staring at her.  _Oh God, they knew. They all knew didn't they?_ This was going to be awful!

"I just love the first day of school!" A bright and a considerably loud and cheerful voice announced somewhere behind Theresa. She looked around to see who could possibly be just  _that_ happy about school. She had just been here for five minutes and she already felt terrified. It was a young fellow around his age, speaking to a timid freckled boy who Theresa thought was very handsome. 

"I prefer the summer holidays. I get to use the time off to focus learning more about aviation and study the things that actually interest me... Now I'll have less time to do that," the handsome boy complained and Theresa's heart fluttered. She was terribly interested in aviation herself. Perhaps she could talk to this young man? Make friends? Or at least make her first day at this school a bit more fun?

"Yeah, summer is brilliant, but the first day of school if just so exciting! New classes! New people to meet! New friends to make!" 

The handsome boy didn't seem to share the enthusiasm of the cheerful boy as he muttered something about most people not wanting to be their friends. A fact Theresa found hard to believe. They both seemed so nice! Maybe she had misheard them? 

It was then that the cheerful boy noticed him:"Like that girl, Martin! I haven't seen her before!" 

Martin had noticed Theresa too now and he was staring at her, but when the cheerful boy started to drag him towards Theresa he tried to fight back a bit:"Arthur, we can't just -" he began, but his protests died off as Arthur already held out his hand to Theresa:"Hi, I'm Arthur!"

Theresa smiled. Maybe this would be a good day after all. 


End file.
